Sakura's hectic day
by RedNeko22
Summary: Sakuras been feeling down lately. Who better to cheer her up than Li-kun! My first story please R&R! God bless
1. Chapter 1

RedNeko22: HELLO! This is my first story EVER on !

Sakura: I'm honored that you chose to write your first story about me and Li-kun!

Li: Yeah yeah whatever.

RedNeko: Don't make me get my older sister!

Li: Oh yeah and what can she do?

DeathlyJester: I can make this story a Sakura and Yuu paring if I wanted to =| Don't mess with my little sister.

RedNeko: Thanks big sis~

DJ: Yeah whatever you owe me a foot rub...

RedNeko:...fine.

( Ps: DeathlyJester is my older sisters account here on FFN. You should go check her out! She also writes for this paring...just hasn't posted anything yet due to her having like 5 active stories up...)

-DISCLAIMER-

I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of it's charters...yet =3

They might be OOC  
-Sakura's POV-

I sighed for the millionth time that day. It had been raining all day, and quite frankly I was getting really sick of it!

"Sakura-chan are you alright? You've been acting really weird all day." My best friend and cousin Tomoya said to me. I could see the wonderingness on her face.

"Ie I'm fine. Just a little sick of all this rain. I mean it's been raining for the whole week at lest. You can't say you don't feel the same." I said rubbing my temples.

"Well the rain has kept me from filming you. And I've got so many outfits for you to try...blasted rain." Tomoya said clenching her fists.

I've got to admit, this made me a little bit happier. I mean you can't really see her like this unless she's really mad or something like today happens...where she can't film me at all.

"Don't worry. Maybe you can come over to my house today and we can do some indoor pictures." I said with a bright smile. I saw her face light up like a light blub.

"Yeah! I can't wait for you to try on some of your outfits." I saw stars in Tomoyas eyes.

Two word. Oh. Crap.

-After school Sakuras house.-Sakura's POV-

I was dreading the fact I ever said anything to Tomoya today. I was in a joker costume. It was purple and blue with a weird hat with sliver bells on it.

"Okay now turn a little to the right, nice, now look at me with a sad face. AMAZING! Okay Sakura that was the last one!" Tomoya said to me looking at all the photos she had taken of me.

I've had to try on 15 different costumes... A maid, a joker, a wizard and a crap ton of other things I can't even remember what they were called! And most of them made me itch!

"Thanks Tomoya. Now I'm going to go make some tea-" I was cut off by the home phone ringing.

"Hello Sakura speaking." I said into the mic part of the phone.

"Hey Sakura, it's me Li. I was wondering if you were free Friday night...Ya know uh...I was wondering if you'd like to go see that new action/romance movie with me." I can't believe my ears. Li is asking me out!

"Sure I'd love to!" I said, my smile brighter than the suns rays. I heard him breath in a breath of surprise. Was he thinking I'd say no? I mean we've liked each other from elementary school. And now were both 17 years old, and haven't even gone out on a date. I guess after we got all the clow cards, we just stayed friends...

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 6:00PM." He said. I could hear his smile.

"Yeah, It's a date." I said.

"It's a date." At that moment even the blasted rain couldn't keep me from smiling.

* * *

RedNeko22: YAY my first story is done~

Li: It's was okay.

Sakura: I love it Redneko-chan! But your older sister did help you out a lot...

RedNeko: Sooo I'm not the worlds most amazing writer in the world. And she just edited some mistakes.

DeathlyJester: Yeah yeah just tell them that.

RedNeko: Humph! Any way R&R

GOD bless

~RedNeko22


	2. Chapter 2

RedNeko22: Hi everyone! Well this is chapter 2 of Sakura's Hectic day! I'm happy to see people liked my story ^_^ Any way I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

_Sakuras p.o.v._

I was humming to my self a silly little tune. 'I've got a date~ I've got a date~' I was spinning around my room thinking about what to wear for my date. It was only about 4 o-clock, but still I was spinning out of control. Not really but still. Tomoya-chan went home to 'get the pictures all fixed up.' I'm betting that she's getting her video camera to stalk me and Li on our date. Than it hit me. No really, it hit me. I fell face first on the floor onto my favorite mint green dress. It went below my knees and had a lot of ruffles on the bottom, with some fake pearls laced thought the dress. It had thinish straps that went around my neck and ties into a bow. I knew that this was da dress for me.

After I got on the dress, I started to fix up my hair, It was to the middle of my back now, I had only gotten the ends trimmed off every 6 months, I liked it longer than the way I had it back in elementary school. I'm thinking Li did as well cause he liked to play around with my hair, or just kinda run his fingers through it. Tomoya like it as well because she could do a lot more with it being longer than when it was short. Only last week she tried to give me a bee hive hair style...Well before I ran off and locked the bathroom door that is.

Any way my hair was now in lose curls and was no onto my make when I heard a knock on my bed room door. I got to open it and when I did I saw-

* * *

RedNeko22: Okay this is my first cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter I'd like 2 reviews before I start writing my next chapter muhahaha

DeathlyJester: Okay where did you fine the candy, I'm really sure mom hid freakishly well this time..

RedNeko: Uh...I haven't had any candy today.

DeathlyJester: Oh...Okay...than why is there chocolate on your face?

RedNeko: Uhhhh BYE! * runs off to bathroom and locks door.*

DeathlyJester: Any way R&R thanks for reading~

God bless

Jhon 3:16 For GOD so loved the world that he gave his one and only son, that who so ever believes in him shall have eternal life~


	3. Chapter 3

Redneko22: hey people =] Sorry about not updating in a while. My older sister DeathlyJester has been working on her stories, that she's too busy to beta and help me with mine TTT^TTT

Deathly: That's because I've got to update before people try and kill me...again... But any way I'm here to help now...Kitty Cat here doesn't own Sakura Card Captor...thank me for the fact I stopped her from trying or it'd be a screwed up plot full of nonsense.

Neko: HEY!- no!- wait that'd be true. ^^" ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Like my ever so helpful sister said, I no own.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

"Li-kun! You're here a little early ahehehe~" I said scratching the back of my head, happy I had gotten dressed before he opened the door.

"Yeah sorry, your dad said I could just come on up here, and that'd you be ready, but I guess you're not eh Card Captor girl."Li said flopping down on my bed.

"Mou, I just needed to...grab my shoes and I'm done! It's only took me like 5 minutes." 'Yeah right! This whole outfit took me and hour and a half, my hair 15 minutes and finishing up my make up 5. It almost took me 2 freaking hours!' I thought to myself. Putting on my nude colored Mary Jane heels. ( I'll have a link on my profile on how the look! )

"Okay well any way get your shoes and let's get moving! Dinners in about 15 minutes and it'll take about 5-10 to get there." Li said taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"Have her back in 4 hours brat! You've got 4 hours to eat, talk and DO NOTHING ELSE!" My older brother yelled at us as we walked out the door. After we hopped into his 2012 silver Toyota Prius, we drove down the not so busy highway.

"So why were you having such a bad day?" Li asked me passing the car going 23MPH ahead of us. Really it's a 45 and you're going 23. No, just no.

"I don't know, I couldn't get to sleep the night before, I got a B- on my math test; I had studied all night 3 nights ago for, and I forgot my lunch and money to buy some, and over all, too much stress." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Well I hope I can help you with all your stress. And by the way, you look amazing tonight Sakura. He said starting to blush.

_At the restaurant._

"Reservations under Li." Li said to the man at the host stand.

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing under the name 'Li'." What...wait...WHAT!

"I called twice! It should be under Li or Syaoran." Li-kun sounded really mad at this point...I just stood behind him, smiling like a dork.

"Well I'm sorry sir, we've got no tables that were reserved, and if you'd like, you can wait an hour and a half for one to open up." The old man spoke once more.

"Forget it; we'll just go somewhere else." Li said as we walked out of the nice building.

"Where are we going to eat now? Most of the places would be full this time of night." I said head hanging. This day just kept getting worse.

"Well...There's a tea house about 5 miles south of here, we could hit it up?" Li said pressing the button that made the car jump to life.

"That sounds nice." I said texting Tomoyo about the problem we faced. A few seconds after I sent the text message, I heard this weird buzzing coming from the back of the car.

"Li I'm hearing something weird coming from the trunk of your car...You think we should pull over to check it out?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth he turned on the hazards, and pulled over.

We both got out and walked over to the trunk-

* * *

Neko: Okay...my sister said to leave it at this... =3 netnetnet~ I kinda agree, it makes you guys wait EVEN LONGER because my older sister is a lazy bum.

DeathlyJester: ...I resent that comment...and hey without me you wouldn't even have an account...or story so =P

Li: Well these girls can fight for hours, R&R so Dj will help her sister out for the next chapter...

Sakura: please...I want out of their fighting... TTT_TTT not fun!

DJ: Aww~ You know ya love me, and BTW in the near future I might be posting a card Captor Sakura story! Be on the look for me ; ]

LATER! I'z like 5 reviews...we need to know you guys care about us!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay...so I'm not dead...I know some of ya'll though I was but you were WRONG! MUHAHA! Anyway my lame problems that prevented me from working * My sister * have disappeared...netnetnet~

Deathlyjester: And no she didn't kill me...just found a time where I wasn't working on my stories.

Neko: Well...no one cares about you so ON WITH THE STORY!

I don't own Sakura Card Captor. Or bookface ( xD idea of my sisters~)

"Ne...What do you think that could have been?" I asked Li shaking a little bit and we reached the trunk.

"I don't know, but whatever it is...It's going to get it." Li said placing his feet into a fighting stance, so whatever popped out of the trunk, could get it.

"Okay on three...one...two...THREE!" The trunk was ripped open reveling...My brother best friend and her boyfriend.

"WHAT THE HECK! Where you guys there the whole date...well the start of it, the date really hasn't really started but still...WHAT THE HECK!?" I yelled dragging my brother out of the car by the ear.

"Ow...Ya little monster, I couldn't trust the kid to be around you alone...I had no choice but to sneak into the trunk...it wasn't easy but it went a little bit like this.  
I was walking around the area of the place you guys were going to be eating. I happened to see the little brat getting a weeeeeeee bit mad. So I decided that I should hid in the trunk of his car, just in case he got to mad for you to handle Kura. But it wasn't easy. I had to sneak past the police officers who happened to be eating some take out outside the fancy restaurant. Past an old couple who looked very dangerous, we don't know what old people are capable of.

Then I finally reached the car belonging to la brat. I opened the trunk with no problems. But only to fine these two sitting in the trunk doing things that shouldn't be typed by the author of this story...well not really that bad but still! I joined them in hiding inside the trunk and waited for the moment that I needed to beat up the kid. And that my dear sister...Is why I was inside the trunk of this really nice looking car."

"Eh." If this was an anime...we'd have our souls flying away from us into the sun, and then the anime would have a break.

"So...Tomoya why were you here?" LI said crossing his arms.

"Well to make a long story short, I wanted to film your first date with Eriol so we crept into his car before you guys left...and as for the things your brother saw...we were playing a game on bookface!" Tomoya said clasping her hands together and cocking her head to the side.

"I'm going to go with Tomoyas answer as well." Eriol said smile planted on his face.

"Well...you all can go home now, were fine! Just about head to another place to eat right now. Blow away~~~~~~~~" I said waving my hands and blowing at them. And so we left them in the middle of the highway Toya calling my dad to come pick them up...I hope he has to do all of my chores for a month!

"Well now that that's taken care of...How about we go to the park instead? We can get some ice cream." Li said looking over to me while starting the car.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" I said buckling up, I haven't had ice cream in a while. Last time was with...

"KERO! Oh goodness I forgot about him! I didn't tell him where we're going or leave him any food. Wha~~~" I said slamming my head in the dashboard.

"KURA! Get ahold of yourself, he should be fine."

-Somewhere-

"I'm so hungry...I can't believe Sakura forgot about me! Food~ WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-Back with the little love birds-

"I guess you're right. He's fine." She said looking up with a smile.

-In the middle of the highway-

'Well my dad is coming to pick me up so get your own way home you little kids because I'm not taking you home.' He said with an angry voice.

ME: Well that's my story for now. Anyway I need at leas SO BYE BYE

DJ: WELL YOU HEARD IT. GET ON IT!


End file.
